Arthur, you're such an idiot
by FluffyFoo
Summary: Kill Francis?... Could he do it? Who knows...


Love. Sometimes it's quite obvious to those around you or to yourself. In my case? I'd have to say neither. I don't believe in love. It's such a feeble thing. Although… my opinion changed that fine evening.

* * *

I had woken up early this morning to play with Alfred out in the meadow. I told him it was time to go inside and have a drink. He reluctantly followed me in. I went to the kitchen and prepared our tea while he went to go clean himself up. Alfred was going to grow up to be a kind gentleman. I was so proud of him. I smiled to myself and brought our tea into my office. I sat at my desk and read the paper.

"Arthur! I'm back and I think you forgot to get the rest of the mail." The small boy shouted while holding up a letter.

I looked at the letter in confusion and shrugged. I guess I must have dropped it. He handed me the letter, looked at his tea, stuck his tongue out, and ran off. I laughed and guessed he must be going out to play.

When he left I set my tea down and curiously inspected the letter. It had my name on the back and a black seal on the front. I instantly recognized the seal and pounded my fist on my desk.

"Those bastards! How dare they?" I sighed heavily and slumped in my chair. The seal represented the organization I belonged to. Spy stuff you could say. I can't believe they would send me a letter when they know I was taking leave. It better be god damn important. What I read on the letter was somewhat surprising but expected… :

"Dear Arthur,  
It seems that the one you call Francis has been getting into your personal business. He several times almost found out about your secrets and as well as our organization. In being with that your order is to eliminate him."

I ripped the letter up. It irked me to be given such a stupid task, but an order was an order. I stood up, left the room, and began to prepare for tonight.

* * *

Later that evening, I paced back and forth before the front door. Earlier after I had received my task I invited Francis over for tea. God, I hate that prick. He always was pestering me with how much he loved me and what not. I hated his stupid jokes. He is such a weak and pathe-… The door had rung and interrupted my thoughts. I fixed my sweater and opened the door.

"Hon hon. Bonjour, Arthur!" yelled Francis.  
"It's nice to see you too..." I opened the door some more and invited him in. He made his way down to my office while I went to go get our tea. I returned a few minutes later and set his tea, which I had slipped some poison into, on the coffee table. I sat in the chair across from him. He ignored it. I opened my mouth to speak but he rudely interrupted me. He began to complain how everyone insulted him.

* * *

After hours of listening to his complaints, he finally stopped and picked up his cup. It was by now cold, but he seemed not to care. He stared at the ground holding the cup. I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Arthur… even though I'm weak, I still try my best. I want to become strong so the others will respect me..."

A tear streamed down from his cheek hitting the rug beneath us. I stared at him. I felt no sympathy for him, but guilt in myself. I always thought of him as a slacker but all this time he was working so hard. Francis looked up. His eyes were puffy and full of tears. He wiped them away and slowly lifted the cup to his mouth. Thoughts, emotions, all sorts of things came over me. It was as time stopped. I stood up and smacked the cup out of his hands. He stared at me with shock. I pulled him towards me and hugged him tightly. I could feel his heartbeat. Such a beautiful beat it had to it. We stayed like this in silence for a moment.

"You idiot… please don't think about what the others say… because… I like, no, I love you just the way you are." I whispered to him gently.

He looked at me. His beautiful eyes still red and puffy. He pressed himself up closer to me. I could feel his hair brush against my forehead. It smelt so nice. And his lips… ugh. So soft and perfect. His hands running up my shirt. So warm. It was certainly a night to remember as we expressed our love together.

* * *

A few weeks later the Allies had another meeting. Francis was there of course. He stood out differently today. He seemed to have a confident look in his eyes. I blushed remembering how he looked that night. He glanced over to me and smiled. It was like nothing had changed. We haven't brought up that night nor does he know I was arranged to kill him. Speaking of that, I received a letter the next day. It explained that Francis may live as long as he stays clueless, but none of that matters anymore because I love him and that'll never change.


End file.
